DEGRASSI: SAW
TEST 1 (DEGRASSI SCHOOL) DREW / ALLI / CLARE / ELI / JENNA / K.C. "Drew...wake up...please" Alli let out. These words from her were all it took for him to open his eye's to the old rusty bathroom-like place. "Where are we?" Alli asked, seeing as Drew had woken up. "I...I don't know" Drew said, trying to stand up, but he was knocked back onto the floor. "What the...?" Drew let out, but then noticed the cold chain that was tigtened against his ankles. "What is this?" Drew asked. "I don't..." Alli began, but was interupted by a voice. JIGSAW: HELLO ALLI. HELLO DREW. WANT TO PLAY A GAME? THIS IS WHERE THE TWO OF YOU MEET YOUR FATES, ONLY ONE OF YOU CAN LEAVE THIS ROOM. YOUR FEETS ARE CHAINED TO THE WALLS AND IN ABOUT 5 MINUTES EXACT THE WALLS WILL HAVE COMPLETELY SLID TO THE OVER SIDE OF THE ROOM, KILLING THE ONE LEFT IN THE ROOM. IF YOU TRY TO FREE THE OTHER PERSON, YOU WILL MEET YOUR FATE AT THE END OF THE GAME. "Who was that?" Drew asked. "I'm not sticking around to find out...how does he expect us to get out of here?" Alli said. Just then both their eye's focused on the moving wall. "Damn!" Drew let out. "Help me Drew" Alli said reaching for a key that had just rose up in the room. Drew took off his jacket and grabbed the key. "Yes!" Drew shouted as he quickly let himself out. "Drew please!" Alli shouted. Drew made his way over to Alli, "Okay let's go!" Drew said, "We gotta get out of here!" Alli said, as they both left out of the room, before the wall closed in. "Let's go the exit is this way" Alli said. "Wait what are these?" Drew asked. He had just got ahold of two tape recorders. PLAY THIS ONE IF YOU SAVED ALLI. PLAY THIS ONE IF YOU LET HER DIE. Drew played the first one: JIGSAW: DREW IF YOU ARE PLAYING THIS THEN YOU HAVE FAILED THE FIRST PART OF YOUR TEST. LET'S SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN BREAK THE RULES OF THE GAME, BEFORE YOU ARE DEAD. IN THE ROOM YOU ARE IN NOW, THERE ARE TWO DOORS...ONE DOOR LEADS TO THE EXIT TO LEAVE. AND THE OTHER LEADS TO A ROOM WHERE CLARE EDWARDS WILL SOON MEET HER FATE. MAKE YOUR CHOICE DREW. "Drew its Clare she needs our help" Alli said. "I know, let's go!" Drew said as he lead his way to Clare's door. TEST 2 Drew and Alli pushed the doors open and saw Clare's body in mid air, her hands were chained, and so were her legs. "Help me Alli!" Clare let out. JIGSAW: WELCOME CLARE WANNA PLAY A GAME. THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL LIVE OR DIE. DO YOU SEE THE BUCKET IN FRONT OF YOU THERE IS A COMBINATION, THE BUCKET WILL IMMEDIATELY HAVE ACID POURED IN IT IN A MATTER OF 30 SECONDS WHICH WILL DECIDE IF YOU RECEIVE THE COMBINATION IN TIME BEFORE ACID IS POURED OVER YOU IN THE MINUTE. BEGIN! Clare immediately finds the bucket in tries to reach in it. "Hurry Clare" Alli lets out. "We have to help her" Drew said as he started to run across the broken down room. "Got it!" Clare shouted, just then acid poured down, completely burning her hand. and part of the combination. Clare screamed louder and louder. "Help me!" Clare said, and the clock had only 50 seconds remaining. "Hold on Clare!" Alli said, grabbing piece of the combination from her, "2...5...6..." Alli began, "What?" Drew said. "The last number it got burned!" Alli said. 39 seconds left on the clock. "9!" Alli punched in and this released Clare from the clutches of the chain, just then Drew grabbed her as acid came pouring down. Clare looked at the ground "Drew. Alli" Clare finished as she handed them the recorder. JIGSAW: DREW YOU HAVE SAVED EVERYONE SO FAR. PUTTING YOUR OWN LIFE IN DANGER. BUT IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THE FACT IF YOU ARE WILLING TO SAVE YOUR TEAM MATE...K.C. GUTHRIE AND HIS GIRLFRIEND JENNA MIDDLETON, THEY ARE IN THE NEXT ROOM. TEST 3 "Drew let's go!" Alli said, as she picked up Clare. Drew, Alli and Clare made their way through the door, and they saw Jenna and K.C. in glass boxes. JIGSAW: WELCOME JENNA AND K.C. TIME TO PLAY A GAME. YOU BOTH ARE BOUND TO THESE GLASS BOXES, AND THE MORE WEIGHTS THAT ARE PLACED ON TOP OF THE GLASS WILL LOWER YOU INTO THIS POOL OF NEEDLES THAT WILL AUTOMATICALLY KILL YOU. BEGIN! "What do we do? He didnt say anything" Jenna let out. "I think we're supposed to help them!" Drew said. "The ladder" Alli let out. "Clare wait here, please!" Alli said as she hugged Clare. "K.C. I need you to push open the side latch" Drew said. "Ok" K.C. let out. "Jenna you do the same!" Alli said, but just then as they both opened the side latches weight came and cracked the glass, knocking them both onto the ledge. "No!" Drew screamed as he grabbed K.C.'s arm. "Don't let me die" K.C. said. "Alli help!" Jenna said, as she and Alli were locked at the arms. JIGSAW: CLARE EDWARDS THIS IS YOUR OTHER TEST. ONE YOU MUST DO ON YOUR OWN. THIS BUTTON ALLOWS YOU TO SEND A WEIGHT FLYING ON EITHER K.C. OR JENNA, TWO PEOPLE WHOM YOU HATED FOR ALL YOUR LIFE YOU GET TO DECIDE THEIR FATES...DO YOU HAVE A SECRET GRUDGE AGAINST THEM. OR HAVE YOU REALLY FORGIVEN THEM MAKE YOUR CHOICE. "Clare what are doing?" Drew yelled. "My job" Clare said. "K.C. come on now!" Drew yelled as he pulled K.C. onto the ledge. Clare then pressed the button, and the weight smashed Jenna's head and sent her into the needles, where she dies. "Jenna!" Alli yelled. K.C., Drew, and Alli made their way down to Clare, "What the hell Clare she was pregnat!" K.C. yelled. "So...she knows what she has done" Clare whispered. JIGSAW: CLARE YOU ARE ENVY WITH REVENGE YOU HOLD GRUDGES. K.C. YOU HAVE ANGER ALL THE TIME YOU HAVE HATRID FOR PEOPLE. DREW YOU ARE THE HERO. AND ALLI YOU HAVE BEEN HELPFUL. BUT IN THE NEXT ROOM THERE IS ELI, WHO IS GRAVE DANGER, HE WILL DIE IF NOT GIVEN THE VACCINATION. WHICH HAPPENS TO BE THE NEEDLE THAT IS STUCK IN JENNA'S EYE. SEND SOMEONE DOWN THERE TO RETRIEVE IT. ''' TEST 4 Clare looked at Alli, Drew, and then K.C. "Get down there K.C.!" Clare yelled. "Why me?" K.C. asked confused. "Because Jenna's your girlfriend" Clare said. "Look there has to be another way" Drew said. "Yeah well you figure it out, because Eli's dying!" Clare shouted. "Fine!" K.C. shouted. "Look there is some rope we can lower you down then pull you up" Drew said. "Ok" K.C. said, as he tied the rope around his waist. "Be careful" Alli whispered. They eased K.C. into the the needle pool, just then Eli was at the door, "Clare!" He shouted, nearly half-dead. "Eli!" Clare shouted, letting go of her end of the rope, this lowered K.C. into the needles and he got them all in his wrists. "K.C." Alli said. "Here!" K.C. said grabbing the needle and throwing it up to Drew, who caught it. "I'm tired" K.C. said as he quietly drited into death. "Here Eli..." Clare said, snatching the needle from Drew and injecting it into Eli. '''JIGSAW: THERE YOU HAVE IT CLARE, ELI, DREW, AND ALLI, THE FOUR OF YOU WILL BE PUT UP TO TEST 5, THE FINAL TEST THAT WILL DETERMINE YOUR FATES. GO THROUGH THE DOORS...IT SHALL BE WAITING FOR YOU THERE. TEST 5 Drew, Clare, Eli, and Alli opened the doors to find Adam's body turned side ways and in the area for hacking. JIGSAW: THE FINAL TEST. THIS IS IT...DREW YOUR BROTHER ADAM CANNOT BREATHE, ON THE ROAD HE'S GOING HE WILL DIE WITH ONE DRAW OF BLOOD. THE BLADE ABOVE HIM WILL COME DOWN HARD FAST! CLARE FOR YOUR ACTIONS IN THE PREVIOUS TEST, THE ONE YOU LOVE WILL NOW DIE. "What?" Clare asked, just then Eli started to cough up blood, he then fell back, and choked on his own vomit. "Eli!?!" Clare screamed to the top of her lungs. Eli was dead. "Clare" Alli said, walking over to her. "Stop we need to get Adam" Drew said, and at this exact time the blade turned itself in Drew's direction. "It's voice activated" Alli said. "Try to refrain from saying Adam's name!" Alli finished. Drew inched his way over to his brother. Drew then cut the braces off of Adam, and dragged him out of the room. Clare stood up, "Did you guys get Adam?" Just then the blade went straight through her head, ultimately killing her. Alli stared "Clare!" Alli screamed as Drew took her out as well. DREW'S TEST Drew placed Adam down on the floor, and leaned him up against the wall. (SAW MUSIC PLAYS). Just then a bullet wound appeared on Adam's shoulder, because one had just been fired, this had finally killed Adam. Drew turned around to see Alli, "Alli?" Drew asked then the voice played again. JIGSAW: DREW TORRES DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME? YOU BOTH ARE CHAINED. ONLY ONE WILL MAKE IT OUT. IF YOU SAVE THE OTHER, THEN YOU WILL MEET YOUR FATE AT THE END OF THE GAME. FIND THE COMBINATION TO FREE CLARE... ALLI: THE LAST NUMBER GOT BURNED...9! ...K.C. AND JENNA! ''' '''ALLI: THE LADDER....CLARE WAIT RIGHT HERE ...ELI ALLI: (BLAMES CLARE FOR LETTING GO OF THE ROPE) ...ADAM ALLI: IT'S VOICE ACTIVATED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND DREW...ALL ALONG THIS WAS YOUR TEST. NOT CLARE'S. NOT ALLI'S. NOT ELI'S. BUT YOUR OWN...WHEN YOU BE THE HERO...YOU DIE A HERO, BUT YOU HAVE PROVED THAT YOU ARE TO KIND. DREW: ALLI WHY? ALLI: BECAUSE...YOU DESERVED IT... DREW: BUT WHY? ALLI: ELI, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T BELIEVE IN GOD...K.C. & JENNA BECAUSE THEY HURT CLARE, AND CLARE...JUST TO COVER UP THE FACT THAT IT WAS ME...ADAM BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BROTHER...AND YOU BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH BIANCA! ALL THEN SHOOTS THE GUN IN DREW'S FOREHEAD ULTIMATELY KILLING HIM. '''CLIFF HANGER "Where are we?" Fiona let out as she woke up (JUST THEN EVERYONE IN THE ROOM IS SHOW) Fiona, Holly J., Sav, Fitz, Bianca, Dave, Riley, and Alli, (ALLI PLAYS THE TAPE) '''JIGSAW: WANNA PLAY A GAME?